The Black Heart
by o.OVenusStarO.o
Summary: Ever wondered why almost In every Arc, Lucy is always drawn to a situation where it Leads to Zeref? Like Lullaby, Deliora, The Tower of Heaven, Infinity Clock and Nirvana. Well, Let's just say that...It's because Lucy has a little something that belongs to Zeref.
1. Prologue

Hello to readers far and wide! :)

Although, I don't see any point in doing this since the archive already holds facts about this story, but I'll just do it...

**Title**: The Black Heart

**Genre**: Romance, Mystery, Adventure, Fantasy, Humor and so on...

**Rating**: T (My works will always be Rated T)

**Pairing**: Zeref and Lucy

**Summary**: Ever wondered why Almost In every Arc Lucy is always drawn to a situation where it Leads to Zeref? Like Lullaby, Deliora, The Tower of Heaven, Infinity Clock and Nirvana. Well, It's because Zeref's heart lies with her, Literally.

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sensei does.

I apologize for the mistakes!

* * *

**Prologue**

" Haha...No way." We all laughed heartily together at Erza's S-class adventures, when my heart started beating wildly. I clutched to it tightly and stood up while staggering on my steps.

" Lucy?" My teammates who saw my weird behavior, asked " Are you alright?"

I gave them the best smile I could muster for the moment and nodded.

'_No...Not now..._'

I clutched the part near my heart tightly, almost as if I want to rip it off. These are my usual attacks that started ever since I was a kid. I don't why but everytime it acts like that, it seemed as if it wants me to go somewhere. The pain I feel disappears when I follow my heart to wherever it is taking me.

" Lucy?" They asked again. Not convinced by the smile I gave them.

' _No...Faster, Lucy. Get away from here...Faster._' I willed myself but my human body can only take me as far as the guild doors before finally collapsing towards the cold, hard ground.

Darkness surrounded my field of vision. Nothing but Pitch-Black darkness but after a few moments, the part where my heart supposed to be glowed. Giving light to wherever I was. It was in my only oh-so-familiar Heartfilia massive garden that no one but I know where.

There, appeared a 7-year-old me. She was happily scouting the town, after all it was the first time she was ever allowed to leave the mansion. She remembered all the townspeople bright and warm smiles. It maybe an unfamous, hidden town but the people living there are very familiar and homey kind of people. She was smiling back to everyone when a deep "roar" was heard.

Everyone in the town paled at the sound and hid in their houses. But Little Lucy was too naive for the outside world, she doesn't know what's happening.

'_Is their curfew alarm a roar? And is it usual for ordinary people to go like that?_' Lucy wondered. Ignoring the other people's weird behavior, she continued on scouting the now, eerily silent town.

She wondered why people did that and after staying for a while, she finally found out the reason. It was because the Roar was made by a large, black dragon. She stared in Awe at the great rumored dragon as she took cover under the trees when a sudden loud cry was heard. It came from a child who was left by his parent from the ruckus earlier.

The loud cry of his had attracted the Dragon. It had his eyes set on the child and plans to kill it easily by stabbing its claws through his heart. Acnologia just did that. Only... The Child he was planning to kill was alive and in his place, was a slightly older little blonde girl stabbed right through her heart and now coughing out blood.

The child she protected stared at her bleeding body and runaway without even a bit of 'Thanks'. But the girl didn't get angry nor felt regret about it. She was just glad even though she was in the brink of death.

" What's your name?" She heard a voice asked.

A figure fell from the sky (or the dragon's back). He had dark black hair, red eyes, a white complexion, a teenage height but a baby-face appearance

" Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She replied, still vomiting blood. She decided that if she would die then she would at least make sure someone remembers her name.

" Why did you save that ungrateful child?" He asked again coldly

Lucy cocked her head to the side " Because it's good to be alive, I guess...to feel the morning air, to make friends, to go through tons of adventures and a lot more."

" Then why didn't you save yourself?"

" Well, he's still young. At least, Younger than me. And he'll go through a lot more than me so he'll need his life."

Zeref, for the first time smiled slightly. It was the first time he saw someone so interesting in his entire life. Too bad, she's going to die...unless...

He placed his hand on the part where her beating heart is supposed to be, instead clawed out by Acnologia. " I shall give you another life, Lucy. Half of my heart to replace your dead one. I have given you a new life, now live until we meet again. However, the path you now walk on will never be the same again but..."

Lucy ended up not being able to know what he'll say next because after the Dark Magic surrounded them, he and Acnologia disappeared, leaving her unscathed and everyone else in that town dead.

Lucy knew if the Magic council sees this, they'll treat her as the suspect which she may or may not be it. Taking no time at all, she quickly ran away from the town, to the forest and somehow get home. Hoping that the fact that all that happened and that she maybe the one who killed those innocent people was just a nightmare.

Since that time, Rumors of a child saved by Zeref spreaded all throughout Fiore. The corpses of the villagers were found but there was nothing else to prove that the child existed. Finding no evidence at all, The Magic Council left it at what is originally was, A mere rumor.

No one even thought that the child had runaway and was living among them. Nobody noticed that the 7-year-old Heartfilia heiress had a sudden surge of magical power inside her.

That's right, No one knows of this secret but you and me.

That I, Lucy Heartfilia, am the Dark Child.

* * *

Well, There goes my first attempt in a ZerCy story...Hope It was satisfactory, at the least. Actually, I just tried this out. If you like it then, I'll be only too glad to continue it.

So Let us not waste time and **Review**! **Tell me what you think.**

**~Vea-chan o.O**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. Long time no see. =)**

**So sorry for the lateness! This story still has an unknown and unwritten plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this slightly long chapter as an apology for being late.**

Like in my other story, **Thank you DiamondAnime-chan for beta-reading this. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Dark Child. The naive little girl who only knew the face of her savior. Through rumors, she learned that his name was Zeref, A Dark Mage, but in truth, she barely even knew anything about him.

And somehow, after a few nights of crying in fear of her new found magic, she buried those memories in the deepest part of her heart and eventually, forgot about it.

You're asking how I know all of this? Well, it's because this is The MY STORY, Lucy Heartfilia's story. And let me continue the story from where we left off.

- • - • - • -

"Lucy..." A voice called out from the darkness.

"W-Who are you?"

"You know the answer to that deep in your heart, You just have to start accepting it, Lucy," The voice replied.

"Accept what?"

"That my heart had always been with you..."

As soon as the voice from the darkness said that, the darkness disappeared, and in place of it was light— no, a lacrima powered fluorescent light, sticking to the ceiling. But the light was short-lived too, because not so soon after that, The fluorescent light was replaced by Natsu's face, peering above her face.

"Luce, are you okay?" He innocently asked, not even an inch of consciousness that his face was only an inch away from hers.

"You worried all of us there," Erza spoke up.

"Yeah, We all panicked when we saw you suddenly collapsing on the threshold. Sure, it's common for other members... but it's either they're drunk or they was accidentally hit by a stray spell, furniture or any random stuff," Gray added.

"I'm okay. As I have said, I'm fine. See? No injuries," Lucy smiled at them reassuringly, after Natsu had removed his face before he headbutted her.

"Then why did you collapse suddenly, Luce?"

Lucy doesn't know the answer, herself. She also wanted to know the reason, and who was the owner of the voice from the pitch-black darkness in her mind. Could it be that she had just dreamt of it? Like a usual fantasy-filled author dream? But the voice... It was like she had heard of it before, but she just couldn't seem to be able to point it out.

"Luce?" Natsu's curious voice pulled her out from her deep thoughts.

"Sorry, Natsu. Author instincts popped in. Anyway, want to go on a mission?" She asked cheerfully, trying to change the subject.

"Heck Yeah!" A gust of wind and a fast blur passed through the other people in the guild, and when their eyes fell upon the cause, they didn't even bother to ask how. It was Natsu, and he was dragging poor Lucy and the team to the request board.

" So, what job did you guys pick?" Mira asked.

"This one." Natsu replied while giving Mira the job paper.

" A job for escorting a rich bussiness man to a trip while protecting him from Dangerous Dark mages that wants him... Isn't this a bit hard?"

"It is. And it's because S-class exams are next week, right?" Gray answered.

"I see. I guess as long as Erza's with you, you'll be fine on any mission..." Mira stamped it with a Fairy Tail mark and she logged it in her notebook. "Be careful, and be sure to come back on time for the announcement of the S-Class exam participants."

"We sure will!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"If only my rent money would also come back with us in complete amount for the S-Class exams..." Lucy mumbled.

Erza gave her a heart-wrenching (Literally) pat on the back, which caused Lucy to fall and stumble towards the guild floor.

Erza gasped in worry. "I'm sorry. It was rude of me to forget you just came out of the infirmary. Please hit me in return." She did a full 90 degree bow.

"Uh... I don't think..."

Erza shook her head. "No. I encourage you to do so. I deserve it after everything I've done... and to call myself a Nakama..."

"Eh... Erza..." But before Lucy could say anymore, she felt something dark and it came over her. The cheerful and kind blonde was nowhere to be seen and instead, was a smirking Lucy in her place. "Well, you asked for it." Without any sign of hesitation, she gripped her fists toghtly and sent a hard blow to Erza's gut, somehow being able to knock Erza out while damaging the certain part of her metal armor where Lucy's fist connected

"Luce, What was that?!" Natsu demanded, looking amazed yet mad at the same time.

"...Huh?" Lucy had taken back the control to her body.

"You knocked Erza out! " Natsu replied.

"...I did?"

The other guild members stared at her in disbelief.

"Who else has her fist in punching mode, Bunny girl?" Gajeel joined in their conversation.

Lucy looked at her gripped fists and faint memories of what happened flowed into her mind. "Oh... I did..." She mumbled.

"Enough about that. What's going to happen to Titania?" Gajeel asked Lucy.

"I'm fine." Erza, who was lying on the floor, suddenly opened her eyes and stood up. "That was definitely praiseworthy, Lucy. Where did you learn such a thing?" Erza asked, dusting off the invisible dirt from her clothes, as she requipped into a new Heart Cruz armor.

"What thing?" Gray asked, confused.

"The punch was directed to the armor, to batter it while adding a right amount of pressure to knock me out while leaving no injuries or sore muscle pain," Erza explained.

"A man knows how to punch with limited force!" Elfman yelled. "So where does a man learn that, Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy sighed. "First of all, I'm not a man. Second, I..."

"You...?"

"I... don't know..."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Tell it properly, Bunny girl!"

"...I felt something come over me, and after a while, I saw Erza lying on the floor unconscious, while I was in a punching stance."

"Gehe! Instinct, huh? Hey Erza, let me try that, would you?" Gajeel challenged himself.

Erza nodded. "Feel free."

Gajeel put as much power in his fists as possible and delivered a punch towards Erza's new-yet-similar armor. Instead of hearing the malformation of metal, what was heard was a loud scream of pain and agony by the one and only Metal Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

"What the f*ck was that?! It's even harder than my metal!" He complained. "Tell me, Bunny girl, how did you do it?!"

"Tell us, Luce!" Natsu joined Gajeel's begging for information on how to take Erza on.

Lucy tried many times to tell them it was just sheer luck, but they kept protesting that sheer luck or force wouldn't be able to destroy Erza's hard-as-a-rock armor. Finally, sick of Natsu and Gajeel's begging, Lucy sighed and thought something up to answer them. Just so they would leave her alone. Of course, everything was made up.

Lucy found her answer. "I guess it IS instinct and a little bit of concentration. But I guess Dragon Slayers other than Wendy can't do it, huh? Maybe you two need to train it off," She lied.

"Hm... I see. Then let's go and get stronger!" With that final remark, Natsu dragged everyone to the train station. He was too excited that he almost forgot he was riding a moving vehicle, until they actually got there, where he puked non-stop.

"Natsu, you look really pathetic..." Happy commented.

"Shut *barf* up" Natsu could barely respond before he puked again.

"Happy's right, Flame-brain," Gray said.

"I'm... not... pathetic," Natsu replied.

"Yeah, right. Hey, Luce... do your instinct thing on Natsu, would ya?"

"Sorry, no can do. I can't feel it yet. As I have said, it's based on instinct," Lucy lied. Actually, Lucy didn't even know if she could do it again, not that she knew how it happened anyway.

Erza and Gray nodded in understanding but moments after that, Gray punched the too-busy-barfing Natsu's face.

"How about now?"

"What now?" Lucy asked, confused.

" Do you feel it? The instinct punch?" Erza answered for Gray.

"Nope. And why are you guys even hyped up about me punching somebody?"

"BECAUSE, we're Team Natsu! And a member of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail will always be able to knock someone out on every chance they get."

"So you're saying...that you want me to knock someone out because it's supposed to be normal? Plus, you're excited about my first time knocking someone out?"

"More or less."

"Ah" Lucy replied, as if she got it, but in truth she didn't understand their reasoning at all. But she knew it was just a part of Fairy Tail that sometimes saved them, but mostly it got them into lots of trouble with the Magic Council.

"...I'll try my best, I guess," She added with an awkward smile.

"Good. As for now, everyone should rest easy and get strengthened as much as possible before we meet the client," Erza ordered.

"...But... How... Can... I... Sleep... Here?" Natsu complained, slurring over his words while vomiting.

"Easy." Erza gripped her fists and gave Natsu a punch that worked 100x faster than a sleeping pill. After a second, Natsu fell unconscious beside her. Erza looked at her other teammates and asked, "You can't sleep too?"

"Uh... No, thanks. I can sleep perfectly fine," Lucy said quickly and without hesitation, fearing for her dear life

"Me, too," Gray backed Lucy up. "So just rest easy, Erza," He nervously said.

"I see," As soon as she said that, a plonk of hard metal sounded all over their small compartment. Lucy and Gray's eyes widened at the sight.

"Ooh... That's gotta hurt," Gray whispered through his gritted teeth.

"What monstrous speed in sleeping..." Lucy pitied the Fire Dragon Slayer who was squished between a sleeping Erza, her hard armor and the cold floor.

"Aye." Happy nodded, "Poor Natsu..."

- • - • - • -

Team Natsu made their way to the address of the client, rowdier than ever. It only took three angry and demanding knocks from the annoyed Fire Dragon Slayer before the gate to the mansion opened. Who said gates were to be knocked on? Of course, the idiot Natsu would be the only one who would try such an idiotic thing, luckily there was a Spy Lacrima hidden somewhere in the rich businessman's front gates.

And that caused them to be received by a rather annoyed Butler, who was probably annoyed and confused on how the hell Natsu bended the impenetrable iron gates.

The butler escorted them towards the living room where their client– a rich businessman– waited for them. To ordinary people's eyes, The man sitting on the couch was a calm and honest person who was only in for the job, but various experiences from being a daughter of a former successful bussiness man told Lucy otherwise. The man was sweating nervously and it was obvious to her that he was definitely hiding something from everyone.

"You are from Fairy Tail, yes?" He asked.

"We are. And I assume you are our client, Sir Avery?"

"Yes, I am," The man replied with a stern voice that made him look like there was no problem at all, which was a complete lie for him.

"Please, sit down," He urged them, pointing to the couch lying opposite of him. They all nodded then obeyed. After calling all of their attention with a loud clear of his throat, he started discussing about the job.

It was fairly easy

Really?

No.

—Or maybe it was, if you remove the part that there was a Really-Dangerous-Possibly-S-Class-Dark-Mage after him.

Anyway, yeah, it was half easy, but because of their client's unexpected attitude such as being perverted, cocky, a blabbermouth, and did I mention perverted?

Yeah, the annoying trait that got them to where they currently are. In the middle of a forest. So you're thinking '_Their Job was to escort the man to his friend's house and protect him in the process so how did they got stuck in the forest, with the certain Dark Mage grinning like a mad man in front of them.'_

The Battle was taking longer than any of Team Natsu–including Erza–had ever done before. And it was 4 (without Wendy and Happy) vs 1.

The Dark mage who looked like a little innocent boy who obviously wasn't, smirked. "You can never beat me. I have been trained directly by Lord Zeref before his dark side slept. So could you pesky mages just poof away and leave me be to talk with Good ol' Sir Avery so he can show me THAT?" His eyes gleamed at the mention of the mysterious object.

Sir Avery gulped in fear. "I-I refuse!"

"Eh? But I already killed the guy you're going to give that to. So why won't you just give it to me, mister?" He pouted.

Erza lunged at the now-busy-talking boy with one of her dangerous swords.

Lucy's heart throbbed weirdly and the next thing she knew, her Fleuve d'etoiles had successfully saved the boy from Erza's lunge.

"Lucy?!" Her teammates asked, confused, "Why did you save him? We could have gotten him."

"I..." Lucy looked at her shivering hands, as she continued thinking the only answer in her brain could think of right then was, "...I don't know..."

"What the hell, Lucy?" Natsu yelled. "You do not save an enemy with your own hands and answer with an '_I__ don't know_'"

The boy, who was currently being ignored, took his chance and grabbed Lucy. He locked her in a position that prevented her to move in anyway possible. "I'm sorry about this Onee-san, since you saved me and all, but the Council really wanted that thing in the box."

"The council?"

The boy nodded. "The Dark Council is the strongest organization in the world of Dark Arts. They're like the Parliament, you know... And their main goal is to awaken The Dark Prince... or maybe it was King? Anyway, they wanted to awaken Lord Zeref, starting by collecting stuff like that." He pointed to the box Sir Avery was holding onto tightly.

"What about that?" Gray asked.

"Actually, I also don't know. The Council didn't even bother telling me, so cruel. Tell me, Sir Avery, what's in that?" Slight venom dripped in his voice, mixed with curiosity.

"W-What are y-you t-talking about?" He nervously asked.

"Spill it." Erza glared, a thousand times meaner than her usual glare. Erza wasn't someone who would glare for no reason or for a petty thing but... since Lucy, her Nakama's life was being held hostage... She wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

"I d-don't..." The man shivered but tried again.

"So far as I know, he's not the one being targeted. He has something that is the real thing being targeted, he thought of bringing it to his friend for certain purposes but unfortunately, he got killed by the little boy here." Lucy shared her thoughts. At least if she'll die, she already have the rest if the Team finishing the mission.

The boy behind Lucy snickered. "Wow, thanks Onee-san. You're really smart! Thanks to you, I know what THAT is. It's Lord Zeref's rumored cursed pendant. It had been said that someone who doesn't have Lord Zeref's power in them would die if it came to someone's possession. Sir Avery seemed to know the truth and attempted to pass the curse to his so-called 'friend' who I had killed."

"How did you—?" Sir Avery demanded but before he could continue, something pierced through his heart. It was, unsurprisingly, the boy's poisoned arrow. Sir Avery fell to the ground, doing his best on fighting the poison but not enough to keep his tight hold on the treasured item.

It slipped through his fingers.

Seeing that, the boy let Lucy go and ran to the box with a smile on his face. "Bye, bye, everyone. And I'm really sorry Onee-san..." He released a sphere of dark magic from his body and everything that it occupied died.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy looked at the sphere that seemed transparent to their attacks. It couldn't be stopped. Lucy stared at the sphere and ran in front of Natsu, who was in the very front, her hands spreaded to each side.

"I won't let any of my nakama die!" She yelled.

The boy, who was teleporting slowly, stared at her like she'd gone crazy. "I admire your courage, Onee-san but... I'm sory this will be your end." With that, he completely disappeared with the item inside the box.

Lucy refused to give up. This wasn't going to be her end, not before she knew who zeroed was, not until after meeting him in person, not until after thanking him for saving her life.

Her thoughts strengthened her inner power, a sphere of magic was also released from Lucy's body, but it wasn't dark. Instead, it was white, and it fought off the dark sphere from the boy just in time.

It took a moment to process it completely but 'They were Alive!'

However, The celebration finished quickly when they heard a ragged breath from Sir Avery, it meant he was still holding to his dear life. As much as Team Natsu wanted to punch the daylights out of Sir Avery before, they actually felt complete sadness for him then.

"Please... Take... Ring... Real... Cursed... Pendant..." He managed to say.

"So you're telling us the cursed gem from the cursed pendant had been transferred to your ring? And the one, that the boy took was a fake?" Lucy guessed.

The man nodded with all his strength. "Not exactly, but... Please take it. It's the only thing left from my family's ancestors..." He pleaded.

"But the curse..." Happy spoke.

"You should take it, Natsu. Go die!" Gray teased.

"What?! How about you take it, Droopy Eyes."

Before they could start their fight in front of a dying person, Lucy gave out a confident answer. It was, "I'll take it."

"Lucy!" Her teammates looked at her with concern as Lucy got Sir Avery's ring and placed it on her hand. The ring glowed for a while, and it suddenly transformed into the cursed pendant's appearance. "Huh? What's happening—?" Lucy looked at Sir Avery, only to see him pale and unconscious with a smile on his face. He looked more like he was sleeping than dead.

Team Natsu closed their eyes as they prayed for Sir Avery's soul to rest in peace. A gust of wind passed them and with that, Sir Avery's last words were heard. He whispered, "Please protect it"

Lucy held onto the pendant tightly and whispered to the air, a stern, "I will "

- • - • - • -

Little but proud footsteps were heard towards the Council room where the members lay. The door opened and a boy appeared, wearing Dark Clothes.

"I got it." He smiled as he threw it into the Head member of the council's hands. "Lord Zeref's Cursed Pendant."

"Fool! That isn't the true pendant. You've been fooled by that powerless human!" One of the councilmen yelled.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent a mere child..." Another member scoffed, only to see a blade, surrounded by Dark magic, pressed to his neck at the next second.

"You forgot, Sir Wayvern, that though I may be a child, I still learned Dark Arts first hand from Zeref... I can kill you any second that I want, I only refrain from doing so, because I'm working with the council on Lord Zeref's awakening. Please don't forget your position," He threatened, the child-like persona was already ages gone.

"I-I u-understand..." Sir Wayvern stuttered in fear.

"Now that everything's fine, I want to give you a new mission, Zen." The head of the council spoke.

"Eh? Another one? What's it about?" He acted like a child again, after shooting multiple glares to Sir Wayvern

"I reckon you have heard about the Dark child?" He asked.

"Yeah, The one Lord Zeref gave half his heart to," Zen answered in a tone that said 'Duh'.

The Head councilman ignored his lack of disrespect and proceeded to explaining further, "Indeed you are right, but... an unspoken truth has been kept all this time."

"Which is?"

"With the heart, Zeref gave her half of his powers, including his immortality. As soon as the child turns 18, she'll stop aging like Lord Zeref."

Zen and the other councilmen's eyes widened at the new revelation they hadn't known before.

"Then, if that's the case, we need her to awaken the Lord!" Someone protested. "We need her heart!"

"Yes. That is why, Zen, you are in charged of taking her here. You may do anything you deem possible to get her here, heart beating. Although some of us wouldn't mind some scratches, maybe a few broken bones..." He gave an evil smirk.

The other councilmen chuckled in anticipation.

"Who is she, anyway? I don't know anything about her. How would I be able to find her?" Zen asked

"Right. Here." He gave Zen a picture of a girl with blonde hair and hazel brown eyes.

"This is..."

"Is...?" They asked, confused.

"The Pretty Onee-san who saved me awhile ago, although I responded by trying to kill them with a dark sphere, which instantly kills any living thing it touches... She might be alive."

"No, she is." The head councilman said, with no wavering at the slightest. He was completely sure in his answer. "If she has half of Lord Zeref's power, her body would find a way to keep her safe and it would slowly release the long hidden Dark Arts inside her."

"So I still get to go for the kill?" Zen asked.

"No, I suggest you follow her first and find as much as possible about her. If you see her as a threat, you know what to do."

"I see." Zen sadly replied.

"With that the meeting is adjourned."

When only Zen was left inside the council room, he looked at the beautiful full moon in the night sky. He was sure that this view was something rare that connected the three of them.

"Kill?" He chuckled to himself, "Who would dare kill her when they knew about the truth? Those bunch of old fools! Although, IT IS interesting to see what you would do if they threatened her life... Hm, What would you do... Zeref-nii." He smirked into the darkness.

* * *

Btw, I REALLY need you to answer this question. **Would you like a bad Zeref or a good one?** Sorry, I'm too lazy to make a poll so instead, feel free to answer in the comment box down there.

Your Dearest, o.O

**~Vea-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

Heya! Wheeee, I'm back :) Sorry it took so long to update . I was busy and lazy at the same time.

What a **great **combination...*Please note the sarcasm*

Honestly, I just finished typing this chapter tonight (It's night in here, people.) and asked **xxSaphireBluexx** to beta-read this which I am grateful for. She fixed TONS of my mistakes. I know I say this a lot but...THANKS! :)

So without further ado, Here is the next chapter of The Black Heart 3

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After the white sphere disappeared, successfully protecting them from the Dark Arts magic, Lucy sunk to the ground. She can't believe it happened again, and it was in front of her nakama. But before she can think any deeper to the subject, she coughed out a familiar red liquid— Blood. Blood was streaming through her hands and most of all, she was coughing out blood. The sudden surge of magical power had been too powerful for her body to handle and now she was paying the price. Seeing a small puddle of water beside her, she washed her hands in it but the moment she saw her reflection, she gasped.

'_ No...'_ she thought as she saw her right eye turn crimson red.

" Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked, peering above her head to see if she was alright.

_' I musn't let them know...'_ No, rather than that exact statement, the voice in her head was saying_ ' You musn't let them find out about us.'_ **Us**...That's right, it had always been US since that time. She was a part of him and he was a part of her, nothing else could change that.

Believing herself and the voice inside her, she obeyed the order and " Uh, yeah. Sorry for worrying you guys but I'm fine." she stood up, eyes closed and started walking " Let's go?"

" Eh? Lucy, Why won't you open your eyes?"

" I'm just training to be keener like you, Dragon slayers, Natsu." she lied

" But—Lucy, watch out for the t—"

Luckily, Having a new and powerful half-heart also powered up Lucy's senses, when she was an inch close to accidentally hitting the tree, she stopped and kicked it hard causing it to fall down which shocked her teammates.

The shock was almost too much to hide but after a few minutes of gaping at Lucy's strength, Wendy decided to break the ice and spoke up " Lucy-san! Are you okay?" Wendy worriedly ran up to her." Lucy was uninjured, thankfully but there was nothing else that can be done to save the poor tree, it was already uprooted.

" I'll heal you, Lucy-san." Wendy pursued, worrying about Lucy's bloody hand.

" W-What?" Lucy asked, acting oblivious to the blood in her hand while trying her best not to look directly at them, and hide her eyes behind her bangs.

But stubborn yet caring Wendy pursued further " You're injured, right?"

" No...Not at all." Lucy gave a weak smile

" But—!" Wendy was about to say something when Natsu joined in their conversation

" Forget about that! Lucy where did you get that awesome power? I want one too!" Natsu yelled

" I think this might be the advanced magic for Celestial mages that the Celestial King was telling me the other day..." Lucy reasoned out. Even if the reasons she was spurting out were all mere lies. " You know since the basic form of Celestial spirit magic is a holder type, the advanced type should be a Caster type."

Erza gave her a proud slap on the back to congratulate her for achieving the advance stage. Only, her slap turned out to be a rather hard and painful blow which made Lucy dive to the ground.

" I am so sorry, please forgive my rudeness. It was—"

" ...za, ...rza, Erza, ERZA!" Lucy stopped her apologizing, knowing full well where this conversation is going. " It's fine, no harm done. How about we go back home after getting our pay from...wait, our client's dead...Great! I knew that my rent money would either, not come back in full price or not comeback at all. Apparently, the latter won."

" Cheer up, Luce. At least—" Natsu was about to say something but Lucy had interrupted him

" Hey, Natsu...did you sense something?" Lucy whispered beside him

Natsu sniffed for a while before catching the scent of something... " Yeah, And it smells familiar..." he answered

" Familiar?"

" Hey, Lucy did you take a bath already?"

Her previous curiousness was gone, only to be replaced by anger towards Natsu " I did!" she protested " And whatever you're smelling isn't me, Idiot!"

" But Luce—! You really smell!" Natsu protested

" ...Is that so?"

" Yeah. You REALLY, REALLY Smell!" Natsu repeated

An irk mark appeared on Lucy's head, followed by her signature move " Lucy Kick!" which made Natsu fly somewhere far away, if he was lucky, he wouldn't even have the need to ride transportation and be able to walk to Magnolia. If he wasn't, then...Godbless his pitiful soul.

After giving a quick look to the tree, meters behind them she continued to walk back to their destination.

Lucy yawned as she stretched her muscles after getting off the train. That was so far the most relaxing ride she had ever encountered. And the sole reason was because Natsu wasn't there nor the forest they had just passed. Chances are either he already traveled to Fairy Tail or that the punch was stronger than it looked and he flew past Magnolia. The later part was much preferred, the idiot wouldn't even think of boarding the train to Magnolia, he would just walk

After getting down the train, Lucy stifled a yawn, the day was definitely exhausting.

" Tired already?" Erza asked

" I don't have unlimited batteries unlike everyone in Fairy Tail..." Lucy mumbled

" Huh?"

" Uh...yeah. I'm going back to do some shopping first.." she glared at everyone as she said the word **shopping**. This week's food was finished in 3 days because of her part-time live-in teammates.

Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle just smiled nervously while Erza had that familiar guilty look on her face. Oh no...

" Lucy, please punish m—"

" Bye, Erza!" Lucy sprinted towards the direction of the market. Lucy thought that, it was enough to escape from Erza's guilty phrase of _' __**You should punish me'**_

Oh, how wrong she was. When she looked behind her, she saw Erza running at a fast rate after her. She shrieked " What the—? E-Erza?" Lucy ran faster, apparently Erza wasn't letting her go until Lucy punished her again.

" Lucy, wait...You still haven't—"

" I don't want to!"

She felt Erza's deathly glare piecing a hole on her back

" I mean, I already have Virgo to punish, you know?" Lucy reasoned. Just then, Virgo pooped out her key " Punishment, Hime?"

" No! I mean, see?" Lucy screamed while running.

Erza, being extremely determined, re-quipped her cheetah armor.

Lucy's eyes widened in response. " No way..."

_' Virgo, Sagittarius, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Aries, Gemini, Aquarius, Scorpio, Horolgium, Lyra, Crux...Why don't I have a fast escaping spirit?!_' Lucy panicked. She turned around the corner in order to hide from Erza, she guess she have to rely on her smarts in this one.

" Open the gate of twins, Gemini!" she summoned, wasting no time at all, she ordered for the twins to trick Erza that they were her. Erza caught the bait and brought Gemini Lucy to Fairy Tail in order for her to be punished.

Lucy sighed in relief as she began to walk towards the market again, when a hand suddenly grabbed her ankle. She suppressed a scream and looked at the owner of the hand.

It was... " You!"

" Uh...Hi, Nee-san." The boy nervously laughed

Lucy placed her hand to her keys, ready to attack any moment when the boy did something completely unexpected. He cried, and hugged her.

" Waaaah! Nee-san, I'm glad you're alive. I'm so sorry for endangering everybody, the council threatened me! But now, I want to join Fairy Tail and be like you nee-san, because you saved me. I want to be able ot save someone too."

Lucy didn't know how. But she knew this boy was lying. To approach her freely meant he had a plan. It would be wise to evade him.

" Sorry, but no." she rejected him. " And even if what you said was true, You won't do any good with me. You'll be better off with Natsu."

" But I want to be with you, Nee-san!" he pursued

...And that was the reason, Lucy went home extremely exhausted. Why? You'll see later.

Lucy was sitting in her tub, feeling the warmth that soothes her skin. Although, Natsu was definitely annoying, she was thankful that he suggested taking a bath after the mission. It was so relaxing that she could almost sleep in the tub. That was until she heard a sound from the ceiling.

"No way..." she mumbled. She quickly stood up and got dressed then she yelled " Alright! I can take you following me to the market, to Fairy Tail and to everywhere else I go. But following me to the Bathroom is just enough!" She whipped her bathroom ceiling recklessly, rcausing that part of the ceiling to collapse and the stalker to fall. " Don't think I haven't sensed you—Huh?"

" Hey, Nee-san!" The Oh-so-familiar spiky black hair appeared in front of her. Lucy froze " What are you doing here?! I told you no a thousand times already, right?"

" Yeah. But there's still a million, billion and zillion times! So..."

" ...You'll keep bugging me until I agreed, is that it?" she sighed in defeat. What was it with this stubborness that she hated yet loved the most? Seeing the boy in front of her...she can't refuse. It was like there was something that was binding her to him.

Or maybe it was just because this boy standing in front of her reminded her of the guy that saved her. If she was to refuse him, it was like refusing the guy who she owed her life to and she can't do that. Not after everything he gave her.

" Uh-huh. Come on, Onee-chan just agree already! I promise to be a good boy, or at least, prevent the magic council from tracing us—er, me here."

Lucy scrutinized him completely under her deathly glare that made even Zen flinch in fear. After a while of glaring, Lucy sighed and dragged Zen out of her home.

The guild was noisy as ever. But then again, when wasn't it? Natsu and Gray on their regular brawl, Erza who was smirking at them (probably because fighting her was the reward for who won Natsu and Gray's brawl) Elfman yelling man at every chance he got, a drunk Cana still chugging down her booze, Mira serving orders like nothing was wrong, The Raijinshuu hogging and fan-girling around Laxus as if he was a God, Master...the same pervert he always was, and so was Macao, Warren and Wakaba.

It was like the very same position they were on when Lucy first joined. Nothing much changed even after Edolas, Mystogan was dearly missed but everyone here is sure that he's happy in his own world.

The Guild was crazy, loud, noisy, drunk, messy and whatever you want to add. But all of them tidied up when Lucy stormed into the guild with a young black-haired lad in tow, ignoring all the jolly greets from her friends. Instead, she went directly to where Master Makarov was and dumped the kid on the floor in front of him.

" Please..." she wheezed, her eyes begging for whatever she is going to say " Let him join Fairy Tail so that I can have a nice, long, warm bath in my tub...ALONE!"

* * *

No **Zeref**...Haha, I'm sorry about that. Honestly, I originally thought that not much would reply so I would give maybe 2 other chapters but seeing the amount of reviews I receive everyday (and I still am) about a good or bad Zeref changes everything. **I'll try to put him in the next chapter...PINKY PROMISE.**

Another thing, **What do you think of Zen?** Quite a mysterious character, may I say. Actually, he's so mysterious that I, myself, doesn't know who he is. Any suggestions or Ideas on who you would like him to be? Or **who you think he is?**

**Until then, **

**Vea-chan o.O**

**(Expect me to update after a millenia, dudes) Just Kidding, If you want to see each chapter's progress then come and look at my profile. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyaaaaaa!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does.**

**Thank you xxSaphireBluexx for beta-reading this, you're Awesome! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Flame-brain."

"Midget."

"Ash-tray."

"Dwarf."

"Idiot."

"..." Natsu was about to retaliate when Lucy stopped their useless fight before turned into a dangerous physical brawl that would probably include everyone in the guild.

"Stop it, Natsu. I can't believe you would even fight with a child much younger than you." Lucy sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, Natsu-san." Zen repeated as he hid behind Lucy and stuck out his tongue while Lucy wasn't looking. Of course, that particular action only added fuel to the fire and made Natsu burn in anger, literally.

"Why you—?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy gave him a stern look.

"But Luce, he smells like..."

"He smells like what?"

"He..." Natsu was about to say something when Cana came in her usual drunk state, putting an arm around Natsu for support or she'll undoubtly fall**. **"Come on, Natsu, don't be jealous just because Lucy is spending more time with that kid she brought today. Her world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Cana explained which was quite an achievement for someone as drunk as her. When she saw Zen latch onto Lucy's arm,she added, "Hey, Kid."

"Cana-san, the card mage, right? My Name is Zen, A pleasure to meet you," Zen greeted in a politely formal tone.

"My, My...What a gentleman and those are some fine looks you got there. Tell me kid, do you have an older brother that I could play with?" Cana asked slyly.

Lucy face-palmed. Drunk Cana talking to a kid wasn't the best idea. It would be best for children to stay away from her to save their poor innocence

" Onii-san?" Zen asked

"Yeah, an older brother. By the way, why of all people is Lucy is the only one you call a sister? " Natsu stared suspiciously at him.

"To answer your question, Cana-san, I do have an elder brother." Zen replied.

"Really?" Cana squealed in delight

"Hey, I'm here too!" Natsu complained, "stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I can't believe there's a person as stupid as you in Fairy Tail though. My Brother is way cooler than you."

"Thank God," Cana laughed making Natsu protest about his coolness—no, hotness?

"Now for the question about why I only call Onee-san with honorifics. It's because Onii-san and Onee-san's hearts are together."

Cana choked on her drink. "You mean Lucy's dating someone and she never told us about it? And it's your hot brother?!" Cana yelled, earning the attention of everyone in the guild.

"What?" Lucy stood there, confused at what was happening. What boyfriend are they even talking about? As far as she knew, she never had a boyfriend and she wasn't looking for one at the moment.

"Come on, Lucy. I can't believe you never told us that. So...what's the lucky guy's name?" Cana nudged her, forcing her to spill her non-existent secret. Lucy looked at Zen for help but the help he gave was not needed. In fact, it had just made her situation worsen.

"...Onii-san even said that while he's not beside Onee-san, I should protect her from everything that was deemed dangerous. I think a flirty Celestial spirit, an idiotic best friend and a stripper are included in those dangerous things, too." Zen said

"What?" Gray demanded.

"Lucy!" Loke ran towards Lucy's arms expecting to be hugged and comforted. His expectations were shattered by Zen who tripped Loke a meter away from Lucy.

"What did you say, Chibi?" Natsu roared as fire gathered in his fists. "Wanna go?"

Zen smirked. This was what he was waiting for. After a long day of boring things, he finally had the opportunity to fight someone he hoped was strong. Nobody would even blame him if he broke a few bones. It was a fight and the Fire Dragon slayer was way too excited to die. So his answer was obviously, "Of course."

Natsu, impatient as he was, took the first move by punching Zen with his Fire Dragon's fist.

Zen yawned as he dodged several of his attacks. The remaining ones were either out of target or he was too bored to do anything about it. It didn't even hurt him. "You're boring, Natsu-san."

This seemed to hyped up Natsu even more rather than being down casted. Natsu was the type that only got stronger by overcoming the hardships he had faced. Zen had seen this part of Natsu as threatening, and considered assassination. The only reason he didn't was because he promised Lucy that he wouldn't do anything that included raising any suspicions from anybody, coming to the guild disguised as someone else, and that harming anyone in the town is not allowed.

He had agreed to her conditions and pretended to be a harmless, stupid, annoying kid. It was quite easy since all he had to do was stick with Natsu-san, cause some guild brawls and act like the stupid person Natsu was. He usually didn't hold a grudge against anyone but after what his brother had told him. He couldn't help but hate Natsu from the deepest part of his heart.

_'Remember this Zen,' Zeref had said, staring at the beautiful full moon on the sky 'Not long from now,you'll meet a certain Fire Dragon slayer raised by Igneel and...'_

_'And what Zeref-nii?' Young Zen asked._

_'...he's the only one who will be able to kill me. Don't hurt him, Zen.'_

Zen clenched his fists, masking his fists with invisible Dark magic making it harden even more. Don't hurt him? Was his brother insane? How could he not hurt him when he was the one who's going to kill him? He couldn't bear to lose his only family member because he didn't kill Natsu when he had the chance. He remembered those times he had spent on making him see reason not to die but he already had set his mind. His brother was tired of killing anyone and not having any control over his power. He didn't want to see people dying anymore and for that reason, he felt that he needed to die.

Zen hurled his fists towards Natsu's direction. Even if the fist doesn't connect with his body, as long as the Dark magic reaches him, he would slowly die...so slowly, in fact but that would avoid any suspicions about them. But instead of hitting Natsu, he had almost hit Lucy. If not for his advanced physical training, fast reflex and agility he would have hit her straight in the heart. Thanks to his skills it had only managed to graze her shoulder...with Dark magic.

The Dark Magic entered her circulatory system by coming in her scratch, mixing with her blood then slowly seeping it's way to her heart. The result was deadly even for someone who had the same heart as his brother. The supposed to be slow reaction had quickened due to her...unique situation of owning half of Zeref's heart. She sputtered out blood from her mouth in mere seconds.

Everyone in the guild panicked and went to Lucy, taking care of her bruise which for them, seemed like nothing was wrong, but for those who knew the truth, the pain was unbearable. However, nobody knew the reason why she suddenly coughed out blood since what Zen did was only a slight graze and his punch didn't even hit her directly.

"Minna, please bring Lucy to the infirmary quickly." Mira ordered, then she sent Wendy a silent message which she instantly caught. It was simply asking Wendy for help to heal Lucy which Wendy was only too glad to do.

Lucy was pale, and blood was streaming out of her mouth, Dark magic was still entering her graze. Seeing her in this state made Zen feel guilty all over. It was the part of Black Arts that he loved and hated at the same time. It kills the victim quickly, if you as so much make the slightest mistake—and he did.

"H-How is she Wendy-san?" Zen hesitantly asked, his eyes reflecting all the guilt and pain that he was feeling. He wanted to protect his elder brother but in turn, he was going to lose a sister. Tears cascaded down his face "Onii-chan..."

Wendy must have seen the pain he was feeling since she smiled at him and tried to downplay the true pain it was supposed to bring.

"Please tell me the truth, Wendy-san!" He begged, trying his best not to let his voice break.

"Well," she stared at the floor which looked so interesting to her right now "I can't find the source, that's why I can't heal Lucy-san completely. She's fine physically, just a mere graze but something seems terribly wrong."

"I-I see..."

Wendy took Zen's hand in hers, a sign of support, "But I'm sure that Porlyusica-san would be able to heal her."

"Porlyusica-san?" Zen asked, curious about this certain woman. He has heard about her before, he just couldn't remember where.

"She's Master's friend and also she's the one who heals us when everything is tough, like now."

"N-No..." Lucy's lying body weakly said " I-I'm fine, Wendy. No need to bother Porlyusica-san, you know how she hates humans."

"But—!"

"Wendy-san, thank you for your help but can you please leave for a moment while Onee-san and I speak about something privately?" Zen politely asked. The things they were going to talk about were extremely private, if anyone knew their first destination, it would lead to aMagic Council prison cell.

It wasn't hard to convince Wendy to leave and not to bother Porlyusica-san anymore. She did it without asking any questions and no nasty suspicions, she was truly one of a kind— someone fitted to be a fairy.

"I-I'm sorry..." was the first thing that Zen muttered when they were the only ones left in the room. He truly regretted what he had done. "I shouldn't have done that but I was so focused on my anger that I —"

Lucy reached for his hand and held it tenderly which stopped him from sputtering nonsense, then she gave him a weak smile "What are you saying, Zen? It isn't your fault and I'll be fine. After all, I have this, right?" she proudly showed him the real cursed pendant that he was once ordered to take. For other people, the pendant was a curse– a sign of Zeref's awakening but for Lucy, it was her good luck charm– a memento of the man that had saved her years ago.

Thinking that, she finally slept peacefully to the world of dreams

In the peak of midnight, the large bell chimed. Under the moonlit sky covered with twinkling stars, a blonde celestial maiden laid at her bed in Fairy Tail's infirmary. The pitch black darkness made a good cover for every secret that was going to be spilled. This was the time of the night that nobody should wander aimlessly into hidden things or they would pay the price with their life. Midnight was truly the deadliest hour of the night.

The head of the Dark Council appeared from the Communications Lacrima Crystal looking old double ugly as usual, perhaps a little more stiff and serious...and mad. Zen laughed inwardly, he was sure gonna get it now. He made him wait for a week without reporting anything to the council.

"Zen, when are you planning on bringing the girl here!?" The Head councilman demanded.

"Hey, old man! Nice to see you too," Zen greeted foolishly.

"The girl, Zen."

Zen sighed "Fine, Fine...Old man. I'm kinda stuck here in a legal guild in Magnolia called Fairy Tail. They have quite the number of powerful and talented mages that would cause a little complication if my Onee-chan here suddenly disappears."

"And when are you planning on taking her back? The council is itching to awaken Lord Zeref. Everything is almost prepared. The child is the only component we are missing. We are planning to start the resurrection of the Lord in a month's time. You better bring her back before then, understood?"

"...Yes." Zen huffed. Bossy old man.

The Communications Lacrima flashed then turned dark, signaling the end of their conversation.

A gentle gust of wind came in through the infirmary window making Zen smirk.

"Is that enough, Nii-san?" Zen asked as he turned around and saw the image that he was exactly expecting.

Zeref sat on the edge of the bed where Lucy was laying on. His gaze swept through her tenderly, cherishing the unconscious figure in front of him.

"Yes, it is. Thank you"

"What are you saying, Onii-san? We're siblings! You don't need to thank me for that and if this is what it takes to keep Lucy-nee safe, then I'll do anything in my power. Although...would it be okay to keep Onee-chan's condition hidden from the council?" He looked at Lucy with a sad look, secretly blaming himselffor everything that happened. It was all his fault.

"Yes, it's fine." Zeref held her hand in his as he muttered something like an ancient spell. Lucy's body started glowing and all traces of Dark magic in her blood stream were no more, she was fully healed.

Zen smiled at the view. Zeref placed a light kiss on Lucy's forehead while holding her hand tightly. No matter how much his brother regrets placing half his heart in Lucy thinking it would only endanger her life, he felt as if this was the only thing that had gone right for them after a long time of living.

A mistake that had gone right for once.

"Are you leaving already?" Zen asked his older brother

"Being here would only bring her trouble than I already have. I don't want to bring her anymore misery."

"Misery?" Zen clenched his fists tightly, " What misery are you talking about?! Stop blaming yourself already! You're not a monster."

"I am, Zen."

"Then you're a changed monster."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a cursed monster that had killed countless lives with Dark magic before, I can't even control my own magic from accidentally killing innocent people. You should be more like the other people, scared of The Dark Mage, Zeref. Why can't you be like the others? It would be so much easier for me to die if I have no ties to this world."

"But you do! I'm not gonna hate you or get scared of you, because you're my precious older brother who took care of me since we were young. You protected me from all those people even if it meant tainting your hands with blood while I-I stood there. I couldn'tdo anything. I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything for my brother. You didn't have to bear the title of Dark mage alone. I was there too. I could have helped you kill them but you didn't let me! You're not a monster. You're my brother!"

An eerie silence reigned. Both parties remained still. Zen knew that it wasn't enough to convince his brother. He was still going on with his plan of getting killed by the Fire Dragon slayer. One of the hardest—almost impossible things to do was to change his brother's mind. He was extremely stubborn and once he decided on it there's no going back BUT, but he had to try.

"What about Lucy-nee?" Zen muttered. "What will happen to her when you die?"

"She would continue to live on, with half of my heart." Zeref replied "My heart was a substitute for hers. As long as nobody would rip it off, she would liv—" He paused, understanding what his little brother meant

"See? When she turns 18, the heart would regenerate by itself with the help of Dark magic and she would be immortal like us. If you died, what do you think would happen to her?"

"...You would take care of her, " Zeref answered, hesitantly.

"That's not what I meant! She would die on the inside. I had spent a week with her and did you know all that she was talking about is how she would like to meet you and thank you personally for saving her that day. She thinks of you as her savior, not some ugly monster. And admit it, I've been with you for about 395 years, you like Lucy-nee! After all, she was the one who made you see reason." Tears were falling rapidly from Zen's eyes "...She was the one who changed you from the inside with that crazy stunt she pulled in that old town," he whispered. "You would be sad to leave her too, right Onii-chan?"

Before Zeref can even reply, Lucy flinched, her body turning into a more comfortable position snuggled under her sheets "Zeref..." she whispered with a smile/ " Thank you."

Zeref froze.

"Zeref-nii?" Zen looked at his brother when he didn't reply to what he was previously saying. In addition, he suddenly froze which was quite rare since he was almost never caught off-guard. But the look that his brother possessed made him laugh his head off. His brother was blushing! The Great Dark Mage Zeref, the lord of evil was blushing right in front of him! He was lucky it was only near morning. The blush was barely visible but it was there. That's what happens when you keep yourself as a recluse in an uninhabited place, the smallest thank you made him feel warmth. But then again— maybe it was just because Lucy was the one who said that.

"I-I'll think about it, until then don't do anything stupid that would cause both of you trouble. I'm sorry I can't be with you two but I... might accidentally release my power and kill..." Zeref stopped at that before staring at the beautiful full moon and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Btw, _Please support my new facebook page:_ **O.O Venusstar O.o** or if you want the link, it's in my profile.

_A place where you can read unposted stories and draft chapters. Previews, Sneak-peeks and news of latest stories or updates. Random Anime artworks and craziness included. Beware of Extreme Flooding...Not :p_

**Love and Support, Peace and Out.**

**~Vea-chan o.O**

**PS. R&R :) **


End file.
